No Turning Back
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Kurt and Blaine want to take the next step in their relationship but there is always something or someone in the way. Prompt requested by my friend. Spin-off of the first time.
1. Now is not the time

_A/N: I know I have not updated in awhile, and I apologize. But for once I do not have any excuses, unless you call writing like crazy one of them? That's right or should I say write haha bad pun; I should be punished. But do I have news for all of you! I have not only been working on this-but two other stories that I am just itching to post. I will tell you more later but right now here is the start of little something something you can read._

_I would say sorry again, but I really don't feel any bad because there is a lot of stuff in store for all of you and I sincerely hope you all enjoy. I am really excited! But without further ado. I will now stop typing. _

* * *

><p><span>No Turning Back<span>

_Part 1: Now is not the time_

"I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable." Blaine tried assuring his boyfriend who had a slight flush on his cheeks from where their conversation had headed. It was nice to just hang out in his room with just Kurt. He loved his new friends he made in Glee club, and he loved practicing for the musical despite that days rehearsal.

But he and Kurt had been dating for a year now and they haven't done much of anything besides hand holding and a few heated make out sessions which usually resulted with him and his hand when Kurt eventually left. When it came to anything sexual with each other they knew next to nothing. Kurt had been pretty resistant about being sexual before they were even together so Blaine never really pushed it, nor has he even really cared as long as he had Kurt he was happy he was well worth the wait.

"and besides," Blaine smirked flirtatiously leaning forward.

"Tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order."

Kurt bit his lip. "Because of the layers?" he questioned chuckling slightly.

"Because of the layers." Blaine repeated pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips.

Kurt's ran his fingers down Blaine's neck when the other boy tried to pull away and drug him into another kiss.

This kiss being a searing one unlike the last soft and gentle one.

This one drew sparks and Blaine groaned out shakily granting Kurt full access to his mouth.

Kurt's tongue scraping purposely against Blaine's teeth making Kurt shiver; gripping Blaine's shirt and pulling him down on top of him so they were flush together. Laying on top of the bed; Blaine over Kurt...breathless; panting for air. Kurt's breath mixing with Blaine's. Pupils were dilated with lust and want as hazel brown eyes peered into a pair of blue-green eyes. Kurt's fingers clutched onto Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer—if it were possible.

"Kiss me." Kurt's voice sounded deep as he demanded. Blaine growled out.

_growled._ before sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth; nibbling.

"Blaine just, fuck." Kurt breathed out heavily; shifting.

"God Kurt." Blaine grumbled; gritting out a groan."You can't do ithat/i" he barked through his clenched teeth.

"Why Blaine—I want you. I'm ready—I'm comfortable. Please Blaine. Please." Kurt whimpered bucking his hips up against Blaine's

and_ Oh, _Blaine thought.

_That really shouldn't feel this good._ his fingers dug deep into Kurt's hips willing to give in and just let the chips fall as they may.

The sound of Kurt begging to him was something foreign, exciting, and new. He was already half hard and his super hot and super sexy boyfriend was laying there hard and willing himself; begging for him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered, despite his internal battle with his conscious.

"God Blaine will you forget about being dapper for a few damn minutes." Kurt cried out in frustration.

"Well," Blaine looked slightly offended. "I would hope it would last for more than a few minutes."

"It won't last at all if we don't start anything." Kurt shot back.

"I don't want to do anything with you Kurt." Kurt stopped what he was doing, his hands dropping to his side; looking dejected.

"W-what?" Kurt choked his watering with unshed tears.

"God Kurt that's not what I meant. No wait." but Kurt wouldn't have any of it. He attempted to push and kick his way free; Blaine just held him there. "Baby just listen to me. Kurt please. I don't want it to end up like this."

"Like what?" Kurt snipped never feeling more rejected than what he has in this moment; his fathers words buzzing through his head.

"Just let me go!" he cried.

"I want to go home."

"Not until you listen to me!" Blaine yelled. Blaine never raised his voice.

Kurt closed his mouth, his lips in straight flat lines as he began to wipe of his tears.

He waited and Blaine frowned grabbing Kurt's hands and kissing the backs of each one. Kurt had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I want this with you Kurt. I do. I love you and I want to experience it all with you. I want you to be my first everything. But... at play rehearsal today Artie said that we did not act the part—that Rachel and I weren't sexually awakened." he paused for a moment, his face remained unchanged so Blaine sighed continuing.

"Then you threw all of this stuff at me saying you wanted more and Kurt believe me I do... but... I just really don't want it to be like that—it'll seem like I was just doing it for my part and not for you or us. You matter, we matter and I just want this to be special—the way it's supposed to be." Blaine finished getting off of Kurt and sliding to the edge of the bed with his hands on his face.

"If you want to go, I understand."

"Blaine, I am so sorry—I had no idea." Kurt whispered inching closer and taking Blaine's hands in his own like Blaine just did to him moments ago.

"Look at me babe." Blaine looked up slightly ashamed.

"Don't look at me like that. Thank you for what you did—the truth is I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't of pushed you; that is something we both promised we would never do. I know you said play rehearsal didn't go the greatest today—but why didn't you tell me about this?"

Blaine chuckled dryly despite the few tears that were falling down his face.

"I uhh—wasn't expecting you to uh... want anything like this with me yet." he answered truthfully.

Kurt smirked. "Well you can't just dance around in your room to Roxy Music and expect me not to jump your bones."

"You are a really great boyfriend." Kurt continued.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine whispered, dropping their clasped hands and pulling him closer.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt murmured against his lips softly.

"See you tomorrow? Blaine questioned a small smile on his lips, when they pulled away.

"I'll be out after your day at Dalton." Kurt assured before walking out of Blaine's room.

Ever since Blaine transferred to McKinley High School a few weeks back he never really had the time to go visit his friends at Dalton.

Between play rehearsals, Glee Club, preparing for sectionals, and spending most of his free time with Kurt he couldn't really see his old friends.

But he and Kurt had planned that he would be able to go see his friends this weekend and they can go to their usual morning coffee date afterward.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay what you are all reading right now is a short segment story that is a spin off from the First Time, PARTLY. This was a prompt that was given to me by my best friend in real life narutolover15. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it turned into a whole lot more. If you enjoy it please let me know and maybe even here, because its based loosely over something she asked me to do. (:_

_But as I said before, I have been busy with two other stories; which sadly means no updates for Outlaws just yet. But one of the stories is an AU Kid!Fic. The other is a Future!Fic, when they didn't know each other. If you would like more information don't be afriad to ask, otherwise you will be left waiting until I post the very first chapter to either of them. But I hope you are as excited as I am!_

__XxLaurenxX_  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph.<em>_


	2. Confrontation

_A/N: Thanks to my impatient friend who had requested this fiction you will all be spoiled today. Since I have most of the parts written to this fiction already I decided that I would also put up the second part as well. So now we can go a little more deeper into the story. (: _

_I am having so much writing this and I hope you are having just as much fun reading this._

* * *

><p><span>No Turning Back<span>

_Part 2: Confrontation_

Once he woke up in the morning he got up and got ready.

When he was ready he put on his clothes;feeling just a little bit odd and lost at the fact of going to Dalton without his uniform but he put the feelings aside as he began working on his hair when he was finished with plastering down what Kurt calls his perfect curls he bound out of the door and began his journey back to Dalton.

Since most of his friends board there all year the weekends worked out perfectly and he couldn't wait to surprise his fellow Warblers.

He missed his old friends more than what he lead on and he finds himself wondering how much things have changed since he left.

When he walked into the school that was once his shelter from himself and his past he looked around longingly.

He missed the grandness of it all.

It is one of the most beautiful schools he has ever been in.

The fan boy in him decided a long time ago that Dalton was just a gay Hogwarts and he quickly began to realize all of the magic the school held but what it also kept him from. There was ups and downs when it came to being here but he had a lot of memories here nonetheless.

But most importantly here he was a year later and so much has changed.

If you asked Blaine how is life would have been right now a year ago he wouldn't of told you anything like this.

He never would of thought that he would have all the friends he has had and the mere thought of being happy with his life would of just made him cringe.

He also wouldn't of thought that he would have someone so special in his life that would know him inside out, that would bring him out of his shell and if you told him if that person would have been the spy of McKinley that he met on these same stairs he would of told you to stop kidding. But it was all true and sometimes Blaine still had to pinch himself to see if it wasn't a dream or not.

Bounding down those same spiral stairs every beginning memory of him and Kurt flashed into his head and he smiled.

_Funny_Blaine thought happily. _Today was supposed to be about me and reuniting with my friends but my mind and my heart is always back with Kurt._

_They will always be with Kurt._ a part of him shouted at him and he had to stop at the bottom of the stairs and look back. Frowning when he didn't see Kurt there. It was sort of silly, expecting him to be there to grab his hand and to take him through the 'short cut' like he had before.

Shaking his head he headed towards the Senior Commons room where the Warblers, more in particular Nick, were already singing an A Capella version of Billy Joel's Uptown Girl.

Standing in the door way Blaine watched with a small content smile on his face.

He will always miss being apart of The Warblers but just seeing them like this, actually free, well as free as Warblers can be it was just nice. As he stood there almost completely unnoticed by his friends someone he actually doesn't know made their way over to him, a mischievous sneer on his face and just as the other male began to sing and grab his arm he started pulling him over and the other Warblers looked over in surprise before they all drug him into the group,

Blaine laughed out happily. A huge smile on his lips, as he attempted to break out into the choreography everyone else was doing.

As they began to dance out into the halls Blaine had to do a double check.

_Well I never seen a female teacher here before. _Blaine had to refrain his chuckle as the group of boys started singing her.

_Of course the guys would try to woo her._ He had to feel bad fer her—being a female teacher in an all boys school.

As the song drew to a close, the boys began dancing back into the Commons room where the greeted Blaine properly for this first time in weeks, all trying to get his attention one by one.

"You guys killed it as always!" Blaine shouted hugging Nick tightly before turning off and answering everyone else. Most of the questions were if Blaine was coming back to Dalton and it broke his heart.

"Actually guys I just wanted to really come by and see yous. I missed yous. But I also wanted to invite you guys to my opening night back in McKinley; West Side Story, a musical I'm in. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for The Warblers. It would mean the world to me if you guys could come."

"We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler right?"

The boy from earlier was the first one to speak. He looked familiar but Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yeah," Blaine mouthed feeling a little unsure and uncomfortable with the way this guy was looking at him as all of the other Warblers began to pile out of the Common room and head back to their dorms.

"Blaine Anderson..." the other boy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe" he introduced himself coolly.

"Hi," Blaine greeted back shaking his hand.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian questioned back.

_Cocky one isn't he?_ Blaine thought refraining to roll his eyes.

"Uhh-no I guess. Sorry."

"It's okay." Sebastian shrugged, the sneer from earlier back on his face.

"Tell you what, maybe you can make it up to me; how about some coffee?"

Shaking his head Blaine had to refuse.

"I can't Sebastian sorry. I actually have a idate/i" he paused emphasizing date.

"with my boyfriend at the Lima Bean as soon as I'm done here. So now if you don't mind I should really get back to him."

"Oh alright." Sebastian chuckled.

"I'll be seeing you soon Blaine." he called out as Blaine walked out of the Commons room and started heading out of the doors of Dalton, digging his phone out of his pocket; typing a quick message out.

_To Kurt:_

I'm on my way home now. Maybe start heading out now and we'll meet each other at my house?

Kurt's reply came in as soon as he turned the ignition.

_To Blaine:_

See you soon3

Smiling Blaine buckled his seat-belt and pulled out of the driveway.

When they got to the Lima Bean he and Kurt fell into their usual routine. They ordered their coffee and sat at the same table. Things did not change much from when they were friends. Everything they do has always just been so them.

So sitting there just staring at each other while they each drank their coffee, speaking mindless chatter was normal.

"So how was Dalton?" Kurt asked. "You aren't thinking about sneaking back there again are you?"

Blaine smiled reaching over to grab Kurt's hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it Kurt. You know McKinley is where my heart is." Kurt flushed instantly and Blaine had the sudden urge just to lean over and kiss him, but they try to keep their PDA light. They don't want to draw any unwanted attention so he settled for squeezing Kurt's fingers.

"I do miss it though." Blaine continued, knowing Kurt was going to want to know more.

"The Warblers are as amazing as ever. Nick even got his own solo. I was so happy for him."

"Oh really!" Kurt's eyes sparkled over with excitement.

"What did he sing."

"Uptown girls." Blaine replied messing with the top of his coffee lid.

"He killed it." Blaine smiled happily.

"That's amazing." Kurt beamed.

"But I'll be back in a minute okay? I have to use the bathroom." Kurt stated getting up from his seat and heading towards the bathroom in the back.

Then a familiar cocky voice rang out soon after.

"Fancy seeing you here Blaine." it stated and Blaine looked up from the table annoyed.

"I told you I was coming here Sebastian."

"Why so testy? Oh that's right, you said your boyfriend was supposed to be here. Well I guess since he isn't I guess I can just well fill in." Sebastian winked taking Kurt's seat.

"I-I...really don't think that is a good idea."

"Bashful." Sebastian chuckled.

"Super hot."

"Look Sebastian. I already told you that I have a boyfriend." Blaine explained.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." he smirked and Blaine just had the urge to punch him.

"No. I really care about him and I don't want to do anything to mess that up, ever. He is really great."

Walking back from the bathroom Kurt paused behind Blaine frowning. There was another guy at his and Blaine's table. Another guy who happened to be at his seat. Kurt overhead the conversation and couldn't wait to overstep.

"Who's really great?" Kurt questioned and Blaine can just tell from his voice that his bitch face was on and oh was this guy in for it.

"You." Blaine looked up quickly at Kurt, pleading with him in his eyes to do anything to make it stop.

"We were just talking about you."

"Sebastian. This is Kurt, my boyfriend." he stated patting Kurt's arm, an indication that he wants him to sit down. NOW.

"Pleasure." Kurt forced a smile holding out his hand and Sebastian which Sebastian shook.

"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt questioned glancing over at Blaine.

_Fuck now he is giving me the bitch glare too_

"We met at Dalton." Sebastian answered for him.

"Was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think I could live up the hype, but as it turns out-"

"Yes!" Kurt smirked out pulling a seat over and sitting next to Blaine.

"He is even more amazing in the flesh." he continued, looping their arms together.

And if Blaine could say it out loud he would thank him, seriously thank him up and down for doing this.

He has never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life.

But Sebastian didn't get the hint.

"What are you guys doing tonight—you know what I don't care. You should both just come with me. I can snag you two fake I. D's and we can head out to Scandals."

"Scandals?" Kurt questioned and Blaine leaned his head closer to Kurt's.

"Scandals is that gay bar in West Lima." he whispered under his breath.

"We would love to Sebastian, thank you for the offer." Blaine stated.

"But that's really not mine and Kurt's thing."

"We're in" Kurt shot back narrowing his eyebrows at Sebastian and Blaine looked up at him in disbelief.

"We are in?" Blaine questioned.

"We'll see you there." Kurt inquired picking up his duffel bag and dragging Blaine to his feet.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that is the end to part two. What are all of your thoughts so far? Do you like it, do you hate it? What are some suggestions to make it better if you do not like it? Is there anything you would like to see. _  
><em><strong>PS: HI ALLISON :D I hope this is good enough for you too!<strong>_

**__**_Reviews and favorites don't hurt. Reviews are like a drug and keep me g-g-going :D_

_Love you all bunches_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>

_xoxoxo_


	3. Scandals

_A/N: Okay so consider yourselves really spoiled tonight because somehow Allison had managed to squeeze the very last update I have for this story so far. I do apologize over the last segment being pretty much how the episodes went but since it was a spin off of the first time episode I wanted some kind of part from the episode there that was almost completely the same, you know? But this chapter now, this one may just surprise you ;) and lets just say it's my favorite. _

**So lets all be gaybar superstar's and take our trip to Scandals because we all know we want to go to a gay bar ;)**

* * *

><p><span>No Turning Back<span>

_Part 3: Scandals_

There they were in Scandals—the gay bar in West Lima, four and a half hours since their confrontation with Sebastian. Any other time, no one in their right mind would expect Kurt Hummel, the stupid romantic entering a gay bar and at most times the people saying this simple fact would be right but there they were in the dark crowded bar staring uncomfortably at each other as other men tried to pass moves on them.

The air was muggy and just standing there was starting to make them sweat.

People in drag danced around them.

_"It's drag night Tuesday." a man grumbled when they walked in, which didn't make any sense to Kurt since it was clearly a Saturday but Kurt didn't think much of it because clearly the man must be stupid and believe anything that is thrown his way, why? Because he actually believed his and Blaine's fake ID's.  
>It was either that or the bouncer seriously did not care. <em>

They didn't do much since the moment they walked in.

The environment was all sudden, different, and new; it was nothing like the environment of the party in Rachel's basement just about a year ago.

There was just desperation in the air.

The desperation was clear when a man started grinding against Blaine and he yelped, making his way closer to Kurt; clinging lightly to his arm. "Are you really sure this is a good idea?" he questioned under his breath.

Kurt nodded. "I am trying to make a point here." he mumbled as Sebastian came into appearance, out of his Dalton uniform and Kurt had to fight a bark of laughter, because seriously... what is that, was Kurt's single thought the moment his eyes were laid upon the other man and his green striped sweater and image of Steve from Blue's Clue's coming to his mind and that just makes him even uglier than what he already is.

iOh I really do not like him./i Kurt thought to himself as made his way to stand in front of them both.

"Kurt," Sebastian greeted. "Blaine."

"It's nice to see that you both had shown, I didn't think you would actually come."

"You kidding!" Kurt rose his eyebrows. "Blaine and I wouldn't want to miss out on this fun, now would we Blaine?"

"Haha. Nope." Blaine agreed, still looking wearily around the bar.

"Ahh." Sebastian chuckled when he glanced back over at Blaine.  
>"First time here, overwhelming I know—here a beer for you." he handed Blaine a beer and turned towards Kurt.<p>

"and a Rum and Coke for Kurt." Sebastian stated handing over Kurt his drink and Kurt just looked at him in bewilderment.

"I was told that you were always the designated driver; so I took it upon myself to not drink tonight and let you guys have your fun." Sebastian smirked motioning both of them to drink.

Kurt drank out of frustration and Blaine drank...just to drink.

Soon they were both having fun—dancing along with the beat of the music, Sebastian watching from the side closely.

Kurt smirked twirling his fingers in the curls on the back of Blaine's head and pulling him forward so that their lips were touching as they danced along to the beat.

Blaine tasted like beer and sweat but he could care less, opening his eyes he looked over at Sebastian; smirking against Blaine's lips as his boyfriend began to rut against him and Kurt began to kiss him again.

Soon they broke apart breathlessly and Sebastian was making his way over with two more drinks in hand.

If Kurt were sober he would question why Sebastian was being so nice but the man had drinks right now so he really didn't care.

Each of the boys grabbed a drink out of Sebastian's hands.

Kurt took a sip and winced, it tasted different from the last few from before. He quickly downed the rest of the drink ignored the bitter bitter taste before he heard a thunk of something falling down to the floor.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine down on the ground.

Kurt went to scream and call for help but all to soon because someone was on him pressing something wet against his open lips and the next thing he seen was the darkness from the back of his own lids.

When Kurt woke up he didn't know what happened and he didn't even know where he was. His head was pounding and the lights were bright. He tired to get up but he didn't have the power.

The only thing that came to Kurt's mind was him and Blaine dancing and having a good time, sure they had drinks in them—but he couldn't of had that much. As his eyes adjusted he didn't recognize his surroundings.

The room that he was in was big, with really nice and expensive furniture along with flickering fire place in the corner.

_Did I die? Is this heaven?_

Kurt thought groggily as he began to sit up, hearing a hushed voice. Then a slight movement caught his eye.

What he seen made him want to cry. He did not want to believe what he was seeing, but there it was all the same; Sebastian on top of Blaine, licking his way down Blaine's neck. The same neck he would lick, kiss, and bite.

_Why would Blaine cheat on me?  
>Why would Blaine cheat on me when I'm right here?<em>

Kurt continued to watch in horror, struck to the floor.

Sebastian bit one spot of Blaine's neck that would usually have him withering beneath him gasping for breath. When none of that came, Kurt noticed and despite the way his body protested he shot up.

"What did you do to him?" Kurt croaked and winced, grabbing his throat.

"What did you do to us?" he tried to yell again, grabbing Sebastian by the back of his green stripped shirt and pulled him up, pushing him into the wall.

He had to pause keeping him there for a moment as he regained his balance. "What, Sebastian? He didn't want you when you were sober, he definitely didn't want you when he was drunk. So you drug both him and me just so you can try and have your way with him?"

Sebastian just stared at him agape.

"W-w-what happened?" Blaine's voice croaked out, wrecked as he began to cough and wretch from his place on Sebastian's black leather couch.

Kurt can feel the tears start to fill his eyes, just the mere thought of Blaine laying helplessly under Sebastian as he tried to have his way with him made him sick.

Relaxing his grip on Sebastian's shirt he began to turn around to go help Blaine and then to get him out of here. But before he knew it he was being kicked in the back and he gasped falling to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. He hunched over attempting to catch his breath.

Blaine's retching stopped all of the sudden.

"God Dammit!" Sebastian screamed. "Not on the sofa."

"Just shut the fuck up." Blaine barked back, wiping his mouth off, his eyes falling to Kurt; anger coursing through his veins.

Sebastian grimaced. "What did you say to me?"

Blaine shot up, swaying a bit on his feet. "I told you to: SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." he stated again but slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

Kurt recognized that sudden look of anger, it has been the same anger Blaine has been holding back for months when it came to Finn.

It was that same look of anger that Blaine had when Santana rejected what they had sang, which in other terms means rejecting them and their sympathy.

Everything that has been building up for months was now spiraling down on him and this was just the topping on the cake.

"And what would you do if I said no?" Sebastian questioned.

"Or would you rather me shut up and beat up your little girlfriend on the floor."

and there it was. Blaine's breaking point. Because the next moment Blaine's fist was connecting with Sebastian's jaw.

"What is your problem?" Blaine screamed, his senses coming back and adrenaline pumping as he punched him again this time in the gut.

"I'm never allowed to be happy." Blaine cried as Sebastian fell to the ground and Blaine followed slumping against the side of the couch his face in his hands. He didn't even notice when Kurt came over and wrapped his arms around him. He just continued to mummer to himself.

"Shhhh." Kurt coaxed, rubbing Blaine's arms. Blaine looked up before launching himself into Kurt's arms nuzzling into his chest.

"Each time I'm happy someone has to ruin it." Blaine didn't have to mention any of the times. Kurt knew them all. Each happy moment Blaine ever had was ruined and if it were up to him he wouldn't let another one of Blaine's happy moments falter.

"Come on. I'll call my dad. He'll take us home." Blaine winced at the thought. They were going to be in trouble, that was a sure thing—but Kurt knew Burt would understand; he had to... he just had to.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So tell me, was it what you expected or not? ;) I wanted to go completely off course from what the episode had to offer. As much as I have a love and hate relationship with Klaine angst this season on Glee I wanted to twist it and make it worst than what it has been; does that make me a bad person? Yes, no? I don't think I care I'm the one with the pencil MWHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH._

_Okay._

_I'm sorry; that was sort of out of control. I'm really not like this in real person._

_ALLISON AT HER COMPUTER RIGHT NOW: *silently whispering yes she is* but it's okay because I matter :P_

_****__This random authors note was brought to you by Red Vines and Pepsi._

_I do apologize for my rambling._

_XxLaurenxX_

_IrishGermanWoodNymph _


End file.
